Technical Field
The present invention concerns a large-size rolling bearing.
Description of the Related Art
Large-size rolling bearings are used in machine and plant production for providing a rotary connection in relation to high loads. The term large-size rolling bearings is used in particular in relation to running circle diameters of 300 mm and larger. Depending on the respective installation condition and in dependence on the forces to be carried, the running circle diameters of the large-size rolling bearings are certainly also several 1000 mm. In the case of bearings of that order of magnitude the large-size rolling bearings themselves are of a considerable inherent weight and require considerable fitment complication and expenditure.
With that background in mind it is desired to use integrated bearings which have a single unit which can be fitted in place and which are adapted to carry axial forces, radial forces and possibly tilting moments. For that reason rolling bearings of a multi-row structural configuration are primarily used, if there is a requirement to carry axial forces, radial forces and tilting moments. Inter alia the use of multi-row four-point bearings is known.
In terms of selecting the correct bearing, designers are faced with the conflicting aims of providing a bearing providing the highest possible load-bearing capability while involving a very small installation space and with the lowest possible complication and expenditure in placing it therein. In situations where, due to the structure involved, it is necessary to observe a predetermined limited structural space, or in (rare) cases involving retro-fitment of large-size rolling bearings in an existing environment with the aim of retro-fitting a bearing enjoying a higher load-bearing capability (in comparison with the one which was previously fitted there), there is the problem that higher stability with known bearing types is not readily achieved without affording a larger structural space in the axial or radial direction, that being linked to a high constructional burden.
The current state of the art attention is directed at this point generally to the following documents: DE 10 2008 049 813 A1, DE 10 2004 023 774 A1, DE 10 2004 051 054 A1, DD 46 126A5, DE 18 55 303 U and DE 10 2006 031 956 A1.